


First days aren't fun

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Procrastinating One Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, kinda fluff I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili finds a little brother in need of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First days aren't fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/post/130434832932/first-days-arent-fun), but I thought I'd put it here so I can keep random writings somewhat organised.

Closing the door to the flat he shared with his brother, Fíli frowned at the dark hallway that greeted him.

The flat was never dark when Kíli was home. The youngest Durin having the bad habit of turning on lights then forgetting to switch them off again when he left the room. It was a general pet peeve of Fíli’s, leaving him to grumble about Blackpool illuminations and electricity bills as he systematically went round turning off all unnecessary lights.

But this evening was different. He knew his brother was home as he could hear weapons clashing and see the flickering light of the TV reflecting off the living room door.

Dumping his keys on the hall table and kicking off his shoes, Fíli called out to his brother. Not receiving any kind of response he slowly made his way into their small living room.

Curled up on the sofa in a nest of blankets and pillows, Fíli found his little brother.

“Hey,” he greeted softly. Brushing aside empty junk food wrappers he perched on the edge of the sofa. Kíli merely grunted in response, eyes flicking briefly to his brother before returning to the TV.

“Is there a reason you’re sitting in the dark watching  _Spartacus_?” Fíli tried again.

“Do I need a reason to watch half naked men beating the crap out of each other?” Kíli grumbled, worming deeper into his little blanket cocoon.

“On a normal day? No. On a day when you’re sitting in the dark and have appeared to empty the cupboards? Yeah, there’s a reason.”

Fíli waited a few moments for a response, but his brother remained stubbornly silent.

“First day back at uni not go so well?”

He knew he’d hit the nail on the head when his brother flinched.

“Kíli, come on,” Fíli coaxed, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

With a whimper, Kíli caved.

“I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?”

“Any of it. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, I’m never going to pass my classes, I don’t understand anything. Maybe I should just quit now and save everyone the disappointment.”

“Oh Kee, come ‘ere,” drawing his little brother onto his lap and into his arms, Fíli pressed a kiss to the brunet’s sticky sweet lips, tasting a hint of the toffee popcorn he’d devoured earlier.

“I just can’t do it, Fee,” Kíli clung to his brother, a few rebellious tears escaping his eyes to soak into the shirt clad shoulder he’d buried his face in.

“Ssh, baby,” Fíli soothed, rocking the trembling teen in his arms, “I know it seems impossible now, but you’ve only just started. Nothing makes sense at the start. Give it some more time, a few weeks at least, things will start making more sense.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. You’ll see, once you get the hang of it you’ll be passing with flying colours. I have every faith in you.”

“Thanks, Fee, you always know what to say,” Kíli mumbled, snuggling deeper into his brother’s embrace.

“I try my best. Now come on, you’re missing Agron’s shitty pick-up lines.”

“They’re not shitty if they work,” Kíli defended, his fears over university easing somewhat as he remained wrapped in Fíli’s protective embrace.

“If you say so, baby,” Fíli teased, settling further into the sofa he hugged Kíli a little tighter. He knew at some point he’d have to get up, change out of his work clothes and sort out some form of dinner. But for now he was quite content watching half naked men run around, his brother safely wrapped up in his arms. Everything else could most certainly wait.


End file.
